Gunshots and Secrets
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: Gilmore Girls-Without a Trace crossover. Lorelai and Rory go to the hospital to see Samantha after she is shot, and Jack meets someone else special in Sam's life.
1. Scattered Thoughts

Gunshots and Secrets

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Without a Trace or Gilmore Girls. The characters of Lorelai and Rory are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The characters of Samantha, Martin, Danny, and Jack are property of Hank Steinberg and the CBS network. I do however own Sheena and Dr. Gabrielle Phelps, so please do not steal. Thank you! This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not for profit. Please no suing! Thanks!

Author's Note: While Sam's daughter has the same name in this story, it's not the same universe as the story "Sheena." The story "Sheena" was a one-shot fiction, while this story is the beginning of a series. I hope you enjoy this idea, and I hope to be able to continue it when I can, but I make no promises. Please read and review!

Chapter One

Samantha Spade was in a great deal of pain. When she closed her eyes she could see red-and-white flashes, and when her eyes were open, all she saw was red. She was bleeding all over the place. If someone didn't get to her very, very soon, she'd die. She'd die. And if she did, who would take care of her baby? Her daughter Sheena. Sheena had been born a week after Samantha's 15th birthday. Samantha had been a rebellious teenager, and had found herself pregnant and disowned at the age of 14 ½. When Sheena was born, she'd actually been homeless. A homeless, pregnant teen wandering around New York City. She'd left the city and used her last pennies on a bus, and she and Sheena had traveled to Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Samantha vaguely remembered her mother talking about her brother's daughter, Lorelai, who had also gotten pregnant as a teenager, and had moved her and her daughter to Stars Hollow when her daughter, Rory, was one year old. When they'd arrived in Stars Hollow, she'd asked the nearest person where Lorelai Gilmore lived, and a woman directed her to the Independence Inn. There they'd reacquainted themselves with Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. Samantha hadn't ever met Rory, and hadn't seen Lorelai since she was maybe six and Lorelai had been eleven or so. Lorelai had seemed so confident and experienced, having had Rory when she was 16, and raising her on her own. Rory was a sweet little 4 ½-year-old, and her mother was very, very nice. Lorelai got Samantha a job as a maid there, and Samantha and Sheena had ended up living in Stars Hollow until Samantha had become a FBI agent and landed a job in New York City four years ago. Her baby would be 14 this summer, and started high school next fall. High school. A sharp pain brought her back to reality, '_Damn this stupid job!' _Samantha cursed inside her head. She was getting dizzy, and although she could hear loud voices outside, she couldn't pay attention. _'Sheena, baby, I love you.'_ She thought, _'Oh, I hope she's okay. No one knows about her, not even Jack! What if she's still stranded at school or at home with no one there?'_

'_Jack. There's Jack.'_ Samantha whimpered as he came over.

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" Jack asked, running his hand along her cheek.

"I'm okay." she managed to stutter out. But she wasn't. She really, really wasn't. She began to cry. Jack lifted her up, and she clung to him as he carried her out into the fresh air. "Sheena?" she asked pitifully.

"Shh." Jack said, "Don't worry." He placed her down on the sidewalk outside, and hurried back in the door. Samantha rolled onto her stomach, trying to see where she was, but it was dark and everything was blurry. She felt strong hands lifting her up, and onto a stretcher.

"Sheena?" she asked the paramedic.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, ma'am, just relax."

She felt a hand take hers. A comforting, soft hand. Another hand stroked Samantha's messy blonde hair. She looked up and saw the blurry image of Lorelai Gilmore and smiled, "Lori?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetie." Lorelai said in a soothing tone.

"Sheena?" she asked again, tears filling her blue eyes.

"She's fine, Sam. Rory's got her at your house. Last time I heard, they were playing Sims." Lorelai explained with a smile.

Samantha grinned, "Good. Does she…how much did you tell her?" she asked, looking concerned again.

"She knows that there was a hostage situation, and that you were involved, but I didn't tell her about the shooting. I thought it would scare her too much." Lorelai said, reassuringly.

"Thanks. Just-just tell her that Mommy got hurt and needed to go to the hospital, but let me tell her the rest, okay?" Samantha requested.

"No problem. Don't worry, she's fine. Just get some rest." Lorelai said, softly.

Martin came over then to talk to her, but she was too woozy to say much. She closed her eyes, and felt herself being loaded into the ambulance and it drove away, sirens blaring. She felt Lorelai's presence next to her, and she never let go of Samantha's hand. She drifted off to sleep, lulled by the movement of the ambulance.


	2. Happy Thoughts

Gunshots and Secrets

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Without a Trace or Gilmore Girls. The characters of Lorelai and Rory are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The characters of Samantha, Martin, Danny, and Jack are property of Hank Steinberg and the CBS network. I do however own Sheena and Dr. Gabrielle Phelps, so please do not steal. Thank you! This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not for profit. Please no suing! Thanks!

Author's Note: While Sam's daughter has the same name in this story, it's not the same universe as the story "Sheena." The story "Sheena" was a one-shot fiction, while this story is the beginning of a series. I hope you enjoy this idea, and I hope to be able to continue it when I can, but I make no promises. Please read and review!

Chapter Two

Cotton balls. A dozen king-sized cotton balls. They were in her mouth. She groaned, licking her lips and gums to get rid of the effect. She felt a hand squeeze hers and she struggled to get her eyes open. "Sheena?" she asked.

"She's here." Lorelai's voice said, and Samantha opened her eyes part of the way. Lorelai was looking down at her, smiling, and standing next to her was her baby girl—Sheena. Sheena's blue eyes were misty with tears, as she smiled down at her mother. Rory was standing off to the side, her hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"Come here, darling." Samantha held her arms out to her daughter, who melted into her mother's embrace.

"I was so scared." Sheena cried, as Samantha held her daughter.

"I know, honey, I know." Samantha soothed. She motioned for Sheena to climb on the bed with her, which her daughter did gratefully.

Rory shuffled closer to her mother, and Lorelai put an arm around her. Rory couldn't imagine having a mother who was in constant danger from her job. Rory laid her head on her mother's shoulder; Lorelai's humming soothing her frazzled nerves. Sheena looked up at Lorelai, smiling though her tears. Lorelai was humming an old Carole King song, one that Lorelai and Samantha had often used to lull their daughters to sleep at night. Samantha smiled, too, and began humming along.

A doctor came in then, and Lorelai, noticing her first, took two dollar bills out of her pocket, "Here, you two, go get something yummy from the machine, okay?" she said, handing them to Rory and Sheena.

Rory obliged, holding her hand out to Sheena, who reluctantly got up off the bed, and took Rory's hand. The two girls walked out of the room quietly, and Lorelai took Samantha's hand, turning towards the doctor.

"How am I, doctor?" Samantha asked the friendly-faced older woman, who smiled at her.

"I'm Doctor Gabrielle Phelps, Ms. Spade." Dr. Phelps said, shaking Samantha's free hand.

"Dr. Phelps." Samantha tried to smile, "My cousin, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Yes, we met last night." The doctor smiled at Lorelai.

"So, how am I?" Samantha asked, again.

"Well, the shot was a through-and-through, and the bone, arteries, muscles sustained some damage. We were able to go in surgically and repair everything, and we're replacing your blood now," The doctor motioned to an IV drip, which was attached to an IV bag filled with blood and plasma, "You'll have to have some physical therapy to regain full use of your leg, but I'm certain you'll be absolutely fine."

Lorelai grinned at Samantha who smiled back, "Thank you, doctor." Samantha said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yes, thank you doctor." Lorelai said, smoothing her hand over Samantha's cheek. She loved Samantha just like a little sister, had always thought of her that way, especially since the day 13 ½ years ago that Sam had landed on her doorstep.

"Get some rest now. You should be out of here tomorrow, but for now, give that leg some rest." The doctor smiled at the two women, before heading out the door. Lorelai smiled down at Samantha, who grinned back at her.

"How'd they know to call you guys?" Samantha asked, confused.

"You do have emergency contact information in your file, sweetie. I'm listed as number one, remember?" Lorelai smiled playfully, and stroked Samantha's cheek.

"Oh, yeah." Samantha grinned sheepishly, and then yawned sleepily.

"Get some rest, sleepyhead. I'm right here." Lorelai assured her.

Samantha shook her head, "No, I need to talk to Sheena."

Lorelai nodded, "She knows a little more than I told her. She was listening to music with Rory last night, and heard on the radio that a FBI agent had been shot in a hostage situation, so she put two and two together. Sorry." She looked sheepish.

Samantha sighed, "Its okay. I just didn't want her scared."

Rory knocked on the door then, and peeked in, "Is it okay?" she asked. Sheena's anxious face appeared next to Rory's.

"Come on in, you two." Samantha said, gesturing them to come in. Sheena came and sat on the bed, and Rory did the same.

"Mom, are…is…" Sheena sniffled back tears as she looked down at her mother's leg, encased in a cast from thigh to mid-shin.

"Mom's okay, sweetie. The surgery fixed everything, and with a little physical therapy, I'll be up and about in no time." Samantha assured her.

Sheena nodded, "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." Samantha said, holding her arms out to her daughter, who gratefully melted into Samantha's arms.

"What was it like?" Sheena asked suddenly. Samantha traded looks with Lorelai, not exactly wanting to tell Rory and Sheena what had happened.

"Honey, um…" Samantha started, as Sheena pulled back and studied her mother. Samantha smiled up at her daughter, "It was scary; probably one of the scariest moments of my life. But in the midst of all the scariness, I knew it would turn out okay, and it did."

Sheena looked at her mother, unsure, "You're okay, now, though?" she asked.

Samantha smiled, "Yes. I have you, and I have Rory, and I have Lorelai. I'm perfectly fine now." Sheena hugged her mother, and Samantha shared a secret smile with Lorelai. This was a true attempt on Sheena's part to try and be adult about a very painful and scary situation. Her daughter was truly maturing.

Lorelai reached out and pulled Sheena and Rory off the bed, "Come on, you two, let's let Sam have her rest." She said, noticing Samantha looked about ready to crash, "She's coming home tomorrow, but we need her rested."

Sheena leaned down and kissed her mother, before following Rory to a couch in the corner. Samantha now noticed that it had been transformed into Sheena-and-Rory-haven, with books, paper, and CDs lying about. She looked back up into Lorelai's blue eyes before snuggling into the pillows.

"Night, sweetie." she heard Lorelai say.

Samantha managed to get out a quiet, "Night, Lorelai." before sleep took over.


	3. Confused Thoughts

Gunshots and Secrets

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Without a Trace or Gilmore Girls. The characters of Lorelai and Rory are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The characters of Samantha, Martin, Danny, and Jack are property of Hank Steinberg and the CBS network. I do however own Sheena and Dr. Gabrielle Phelps, so please do not steal. Thank you! This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not for profit. Please no suing! Thanks!

Author's Note: While Sam's daughter has the same name in this story, it's not the same universe as the story "Sheena." The story "Sheena" was a one-shot fiction, while this story is the beginning of a series. I hope you enjoy this idea, and I hope to be able to continue it when I can, but I make no promises. Please read and review!

Chapter Three

Jack, Martin, and Danny hurried down the hospital hallway. Jack flashed his badge at the nurse's desk, and asked where Samantha Spade's room was. The three men traded relieved glances when the nurse told them Samantha had recovered from her surgery and was in a room down the hall.

"Tell me again why you won't go home and rest. Danny and I can visit Sam ourselves." Martin inquired of his boss.

"Because, I need to see for myself that she's okay. Besides, I don't want her alone. She's probably all alone in the hospital room." Jack said, as he reached the door to Samantha's room. He knocked quietly and poked his head in.

Samantha was lying in the bed, asleep and a little pale. Two teenage girls were sitting on a couch. One had brown hair and looked to be 16 or 17 years old. She was tracing a book with her highlighter. A blonde girl, who looked maybe three or four years younger, was reading to a young brunette woman. The woman looked up, confused, "May I help you?" she asked. The sound of her voice caused the two teenagers to look up also.

"Yeah, I'm Jack Malone. I'm…" Jack began to introduce himself.

"Samantha's boss! Yes, hello. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I'm Sam's cousin." Lorelai shook Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you. This is Danny Taylor, Martin Fitzgerald. They're co-workers." Jack introduced them.

"Mar-tin!" Sheena whispered to Rory in a singsong voice. Rory grinned. Samantha had told Rory, Sheena, and Lorelai about her co-worker Martin, and how cute she thought he was. And he was cute.

"Nice to meet you two." Lorelai smiled, and turned to her daughter and niece, "This is my daughter, Rory, and this is Sam's daughter, Sheena."

Rory and Sheena smiled and Sheena giggled a little as she saw the men start a little at the mention that she was Samantha's daughter. "It's nice to meet you." Rory said in a clear voice.

"Hi!" Sheena said, smiling shyly.

"Nice to meet you young ladies." Danny said, smiling.

"Yes, very nice." Jack said, shortly. He wanted to make sure Samantha was all right, and then find out how she could have not told him she had a daughter and people in her life that clearly cared deeply for her.

"Hi. How old are you two?" Martin said, smiling, also.

"I'm 13 ½ and Rory's 18." Sheena supplied. Rory and Sheena grinned again at the shocked looks on the three men's faces.

"So, how's Samantha?" Jack asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Sam's fine. She's coming home tomorrow. Doctor says she was really lucky."

Jack sighed with relief, "That's good." He still couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. They'd worked together for a few years now, and he'd never heard of close family members, even though the three young women had clearly heard of him, Martin, and Danny.

"Everyone okay at the store?" Lorelai asked, concern showing on her face. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept since they had been taken hostage at the bookstore.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Samantha was the only one hurt. We got Barry—the guy who shot her, to the hospital for a psych evaluation." Jack explained.

Lorelai turned quickly to Rory and Sheena, who were listening closely, and pulled Sheena closer to her, "Well, they got him. You hear that sweetie? You don't have to worry about him."

Sheena smiled, "Good."

"Can I…can I talk to her?" Jack asked.

Lorelai studied Sam's face, she looked so tired, so she didn't want to disturb her, "I don't know, she really needs rest. Can I have her call you tomorrow?"

Jack smiled, "Sure thing. She has my number."

"Okay, thanks for stopping by, I'm sure she'll be glad you did." Lorelai smiled back, and shook each man's hand.

"Thanks, Ms. Gilmore." Jack said courteously.

"Bye, Ms. Gilmore, bye Rory, bye Sheena!" Martin said, smiling broadly.

"Bye." Danny echoed, and they left the room.

Rory smiled, "Martin's nice." She decided.

"Yeah." Sheena agreed, "Jack seems a little odd, but I liked Martin and Danny."

"And Martin and Danny are really cute." Lorelai grinned, "I wonder how old Danny is?"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai laughed, and the girls sat down on the couch again, keeping watch over Samantha, and relieved that she was going to be okay.


End file.
